1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bird accessories and, more particularly, to an improved bird exerciser and amusement toy device.
2. Prior Art
Strong, safe exercisers and amusement toys for active intelligent birds such as those of the parrot type, including parakeets, macaws and parrots, are necessary equipment for an owner, but are surprisingly difficult to find on the commercial market. Few have been constructed with any thought to the birds real needs. Most bird exercisers and toys unfortunately are flimsy and not very attractive to the birds, so that they are easily destroyed and/or seldom used by the birds. Parrot-type birds have strong beaks and necks and enjoy biting. That need must be satisfied. Bird devices such as are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,707,937, 2,718,209, 2,808,807, and 2,707,936, are also flimsy and/or afford the bird little or no useful biting exercise.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a safe, sturdy type of bird exerciser which will keep attracting the bird over a long period of time and will provide the bird with needed amusement, interest and exercise, so that the bird stays fit and happy. The device should be capable of being provided in a variety of forms, sizes and shapes to suit individual preferences and should be durable and inexpensive.